Foreign Students
by eleventhdoctorbowtie
Summary: When 4 new students come to Ouran, they see all of the different sides of the academy, and the Host Club. TwinsXOc, MoriXOc, KyoyaXOc, TamakiXHaruhi


**Welcome! This is the first chapter of Foreign Students! We hope you like this story as much as we do!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Nine o'clock in the morning, the four girls were late as usual. While my twin was calm, I was freaking out. Terra, to the right of me didn't give two shits. We were walking all around and Kristen getting us lost. Which was understandable, this place was huge. Three floors, four music rooms –which weren't all being used- definitely a rich kids school, none of us had any idea where to go next. My head lifted as we walked under a sign, nope, not the main office. With a sigh, I looked over to my identical twin, Alexa.

"Lexi, where the hell do you think we should go, since you seem to know the way, well at least…Better than Kristen." I whispered to her looking around our group. Alexa looked up from her phone, which she had begun to look at in silence at some point.

She shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want me to do?"

I started to panic. The only person with a sense of direction didn't care either. Great, "Um, something, anything, as long as we're not late on our first day!"

She laughed, "Well, that's too bad cause we're already too fucking late!"

I gasped, "T-T-Terra! What do we do?"

She looked over to me, and shrugged, bored look on her face, "Why should I care?" After she questioned that, she flipped her blond hair, then pulled out her phone.

I looked over to Alexa, who ran a hand through her blood red hair, "Man, why do you have to worry so much, it's just school."

I sighed, "Then what'll happen when they see that we're late to pick up our schedule?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."

I looked around, "Then how about if you direct us to the schedule pick up room."

"You mean the main office," she asked, grinning, "This is why I'm in class A."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, not like I'm almost as smart as you. I'm only in class B."

"Better than Terra," Kristen said, pointing to Terra, who was mindlessly starring at her phone, "The only reason why she's in class F is because she's always texting." She sighed, "I guess that I'm in the middle, not very smart, but not extremely dumb. Yeah, class C is the best!"

"Is not!" Alexa and I exclaimed, yelling at Kristen at the same time, before smirking.

"You guys should stop fighting," Terra mindlessly commented continuing to stare at her phone.

"Fine, oh by the way guys, office is this way." Then, Alexa bolted off, the rest of us scrambling after her.

We all panted, lightly, standing behind Alexa, who was smirking slightly at us, to which I pouted at. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving a thumbs up. There was a moment, which we all took to catch our breaths before walking inside of the main office. The secretary looked up from the computer screen silently, before smiling lightly. She was already annoying and we just got here.

"Hello girls, new student's right?" She jumps up from her spinning chair to walk over to the filling cabinet. Really, what a dumb question, of course we were. Heh, Alexa and I looked to each other quietly then to the woman, mirroring looks of annoyance on our faces. Maybe this was why she didn't want us to go here in the first place.

"Yeah yeah, just get the schedules." We remarked in union, starring at her. She looked up, folder in hand, blinking to us in silence before holding it out to Kristen, who grabbed it. Kristen opened the folder quickly scanning the schedules for her classes with her light green eyes filled with curiosity. Alexa and I groaned, stepping over and stealing our schedules from the folder and walking over into the corner of the room. We looked over it, Alexa's brown eyes flicking over to mine.

"None." She sighs, head dropping. Oh man, no classes together, at all. Not even extras. Depressing. Now I'm only going to see her in the hallways. Quickly, I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!"

After we shouted that, both of us laughed, hands on hips, heads held high.

"Alright, you're all first year students, right," the secretary asked us.

"We are," Alexa and I said at the same time, "While they," we said, pointing to Terra and Kristen, "Are in second and third year."

She smiled when she saw this, "Alright, then I'll have people escort you to your classes for a bit."

"But I don't need anybody to show me around," Terra protested, before starring at her phone again.

"I know I do," Kristen said, looking at her schedule.

"Well," I said, thinking if I truly needed one, "I think I do."

Alexa laughed, "Please, I know you do."

"It's not like you know your way around here either!"

"No, but at least I know when I need a guide." Alexia said, before smirking.

I noticed that while we were bickering, the secretary didn't really seem to care, and started to make random phone calls. Three to be exact. Most likely to help escort us. Great, just what we need. People bossing us around like the rich people they are.

I sighed as I started to think about the different things that they wanted us to do, bossing us around like "commoners" as they call us, till I heard the door opening, and a voice saying, "Who do I have to escort?"

The voice was somewhat deep, but light. It also gave me this slight shiver down my spine. I looked over to see a tall lengthy boy, with glasses, and a small book bag he was carrying. For some reason he looked slightly familiar. He looked at the group, then asked, "Who is the person that's in year two?"

Terra looked up, then back at her schedule, before saying in a shaky voice, "Um, that would be me."

He smiled at her, well, it looked more like an evil grin from where I was at, but I was guessing that he was smiling at her, "You're name is Terra Shititomani, year two, class F for some odd reason, but you should be in class A. You're very poor, but your parents somehow makes do with what they can."

"How do you know so much about me!?"

He smirked, "Just call it a… hobby."

After he said that, the door opened again, and an even deeper voice said, "Yes?"

We looked over to see an even taller guy than the guy that was gonna show Terra around. He had black hair, only more spiky than the other guy, and looked very strong, as if he were in the Kendo Club, or he did Martial Arts. He walked over to the guy that's gonna show Terra around, "Which one?"

The guy laughed, "Anxious, aren't we Mori?" When he didn't react at all, he continued, "You'll be showing around Kristen Hickurachi. Year three, class C. Be careful though, she may lead off as nice, she'll usually bug people when they owe her money, so whatever you do, don't give her any money, or take any money."

He nodded, "Alright."

"Are we-"

"The last one's to arrive?"

We looked at the door once again, to see two boys, looking the same, with red hair, parted differently, with matching smirks on their face when they looked at Alexa and myself.

"Hey look Hikaru-"

"It looks like we have another set of identical twins in this school."

They walked over to us, "We're the Hitachiin twins, who are you two?"

We smirked, "Well, we're the Edminton twins." We said at the same time.

"I'm Alexa-"

"-And I'm Anna."

The brothers smirk, "So are we-"

"Going to show you ladies around?"

"Yeah," The girls start, "But only one of us has a class with you. Can you guess who?" The girls ask. The 'Hitachiin' brothers raise an eyebrow at them sliding closer to them and starring them down.

"You have the class with us." The more boy-ish sounding one says pointing to me. Alexa and I's eyes slid to exchange a look and a laugh escapes the both of us. I shook my head staring at him.

"No." I reply with a smile and shake of my head. Their heads turn to Alexa staring her down and she shrugs. She didn't seem to care that she had a class with them. You know, now that I think about it, they were kinda cute. Though, they're personalities seemed a bit different from ours. Though, the younger looking one did sort of resemble Alexa slightly.

"So it's you?" The younger one questions her, looking down to her with his golden eyes.

"Maybe."

Kyoya sighed, then pulled out a black folder, and started to do what looked like calculations.

"What do you mean maybe?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"What do you think?" Alexa asks, "Maybe means maybe." She says with a smug look on her face.

The brothers look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "So, what do you think Kaoru, should we show them around before the teacher gets worried about us ditching?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

"I think we should too, wouldn't you agree Kyoya, Mori?" Kaoru smirked, before looking back at us.

"Alright ladies," Kyoya said, closing his black folder he was looking at, "Let's have you see the school, then get to class."

I smiled as we started walking out of the office, and waited for everybody to file out of it. Kristen and Terra walked in different directions, and waited for Alexa to come out of the office. When she did, she flipped off the secretary, then walked to where we were waiting for her.

Kaoru looked shocked, "Did you just-"

"Flip off the secretary," Hikaru finished his question, looking just as shocked as his other half.

I laughed, "Why would you be so surprised? She's the smartest out of all of us, yet she's also the most un-lady like out of all of us."

She laughed along with me, when they looked at us like both of us just grew two heads, which made us laugh even harder.

"Alright, how about we start the tour," One of them said, I think it was Hikaru.

"Wait, before we continue, can we go over which one is which?" I asked, pointing to them.

They sighed, before saying, "Alright! Lets play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'!" As they said that, they decided to switch places, before asking, "Can you guess which one is Hikaru?"

I sighed, before Alexa said, pointing to the one on the left, "Hikaru," then pointed to the one on the right, "Kaoru, can we start the tour now? If I would've known we were taking this long, I would've taken the time to actually cuss out the secretary about how much of a bitch she was!"

All of us just stared at her, before one of the twins said, "Alright, Alexa, how did you know which one of us was which?"

She smirked her usual smirk, "Because I could just tell." After she said that, she just walked away.

I smiled at her, then started to walk with her, leaving the two of them confused. I turned to them, "Are you guys gonna show us around, or are we gonna get lost, then when a teacher wonders why we're lost, we can blame you, so I think that you should get a move on. Let's go!"

They looked at each other, then ran to us, and started to show us around.

"Alright, do you think that you got this," they asked me, before we stopped at my classroom.

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, I think so. It's just gonna be different cause I'm not gonna actually have my sister," I started to cry.

"Hey! Um, you okay?" One of the twins asked, then looked at the other one, "What should we do Kaoru? I'm not so good when it comes to chicks crying."

Kaoru smirked, "Alright, I get it, you just wanna be alone with her. I get it," he took Alexa's hand, "Alright, let's go, and give them some privacy."

"What do you think they're gonna do? Have sex in the halls or something," she yelled, pointing to us.

I stopped crying, and gasped, "Alexa! Why would you think of something like that!? You're crazy!"

She smirked, "At least I know that you're still a virgin at heart."

Kaoru smirked, "At least I know that when you two have sex, you'll know that she doesn't have any STD's."

Hikaru gasped dramatically, "But Kaoru! You know that I'd never cheat on you! You know I love you too much!"

I sighed, before opening the door to Class B, Year 1, where the teacher was writing something in Japanese. The teacher looked up, then smiled, "You must be the new student that the principal told us about! I'm Mrs. Karuado, welcome to Japan! Would you mind telling the class about yourself?" She asked, before she shook my hand, then bowed.

I shook her hand and bowed back, "It's a pleasure to meet you! I am Anna Edminton, um, I'm from England, along with my twin sister, who is in Class A. Um, let's see, what else could I tell you? Um, I like to draw, especially anime, um, take pictures, I guess, um, playing RPG's. Um, that's it, I guess?"

Everybody clapped, then the teacher said, "Well, it's a good thing that you're so artistic, because we're just about to start drawing something that you think gives you inspiration, so, draw what inspires you, in ten minutes."

I smiled, nodded, then asked, "Alright, I can do that, but where can I sit? I can't exactly stand you know."

She scanned the class, then pointed to middle of the class, closer to the door, then said, "You can sit next to Loki, he's the one with the giant book in his hands reading during my class. Again." She emphasized "Again" for some strange reason.

"Um, alright," I said, grabbing my backpack, then walked over to my desk where all of the class stared at me.

I could hear some guys snickering, while others were saying how they wanted to get me, like I were some piece of meat. I heard some of the girls saying they wished they were as pretty as I were, while others were saying how I better not be in the host club, or try to get their attention.

I sighed, as I sat down, and took out my sketch pad, and started to draw, trying to get away from the world that surrounded me. I flipped to the current one that I was working on.

"Hey," I could hear somebody next to me, "What are you drawing? It looks amazing!"

I looked over to see a crowd around me. I sighed, as I started to feel kinda claustrophobic, "Is there something that I can help all of you?"

"How do you draw that good?"

"I wish I were that good at drawing like you are!"

"Do you give out lessons?"

"Wait, please, one question at a time! I can't answer all of them at once!" I yelled out, looking around frantically.

I turned to Loki, "Are they all like this, or only when new people come?"

He chuckled a bit, "Sorry, but it's all the time. You'll just have to get use to what they do."

"Great." I sighed, and went back to drawing, till people were getting loud, still asking questions. I sighed, stopped, "Shut up! I'm doing the assignment that the teacher gave us! I don't see why you would try to disobey her! If I did this in my other school, I'd be kicked out in an instant!" After I yelled that, I took a deep breath, pulled out my ipod, and listened to music while I worked on the ten minute assignment.

By lunch time, I was starving! I didn't realize that it would've been this long till we got a break! I got out of my chair, and stretched, and looked over to the door to see one of the twins already by the door.

He waved to me, till he heard the girls in my class screaming, and was ambushed by a bunch of girls wanting to talk to him. "Ladies, I'm sorry, but I actually have to show Anna where the cafeteria is, and make sure that she feels welcomed. I'm sure that she wouldn't feel that way by all of you lovely ladies coming here to me, and leaving her to fend for herself."

"You're right, Hikaru, why didn't we think of that?" One of the girls closest to him asked, others saying something along those lines after they heard what he just said.

All of them turned to me, and most likely saw that I was drawing, and showing Loki the different types of ways to draw an outline of something.

"All you really have to do is make small, straight, light pencil lines. When you get to the product that you see, then all you really have to do is erase the unwanted lines," I say, showing him, "and you'll have what you wanted on the paper." I said, holding it up, "The next thing that you'd focus on next is on the small details, like eyes, or small dark areas, like in between fingers, or toes."

"Where did you learn this," he asked me, wonder in his voice.

I smiled, "It just came to me naturally. I didn't really have anybody teach me."

"Hey Anna!" I heard two male voices calling out. No doubt in my mind it was the twins, "Do you wanna come to the cafeteria with us and your sister or not?" They asked, sounding bored.

I looked up to see Alexa and gasped, "Alexa!"

She gasped too, "Anna!"

We started to run to each other, "Alexa!" "Anna!"

When we got to the other half we hugged, said each other's name, and started to fake cry, "I missed you so much! You? Me!" We said in unison.

"Wow, they really do look alike!" The guy that was bugging me exclaimed.

"Why would they be in separate classes?" One of the girls asked, as if it were a bad thing.

"How ironic would it be if they dated the twins?" I could hear a group of girls talking about how funny it would be if it happened.

"Why would we do that?" Hikaru asked, grabbing the girl closest to him, pulling her into his arms.

"When we only want you girls," Kaoru said, grabbing the chin of the girl closest to him.

As they did this, all of the other girls in the class, except me and Alexa started to say how cute they were and how perfect they were.

I sighed, "How can two guys make all of these girls act like this?"

Alexa laughed, "I don't know if this will help any, but when I went into my class, they instantly started to ask me if Kaoru being in the 'Host Club' affect our 'relationship'."

I smirked, "Wow, people are already pairing you with him already? I would've given it a week, tops."

"Why would you say that? It's not like he's confessing his fucking undying love to me or something!" She quietly yelled, blushing a bit.

I laughed, "Alright, but that would be funny if something like that did happen, by some miracle chance."

**Alright! Let's see what happens next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
